disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney and Pixar All-Stars to the Rescue
Disney and Pixar All-Stars to the Rescue is to be an upcoming video game for Nintendo Wii-U, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, PSP and Xbox 360, starring the voice talents from Bret Iwan, Russi Taylor, Tony Anselmo, Tress MacNeille, Bill Farmer, April Winchell, Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, John Ratzenberger, Blake Clark, Annie Potts, Joan Cusack, Cheech Marin, Jerome Ranft, Owen Vaccaro, Albert Brooks, Ellen Degeneres, Eugene Levy, Estelle Harris, Willem Dafoe, Austin Pendleton, Brad Garrett, Neel Sethi, Allison Janney, Stephen Root, Owen Wilson, Bonnie Hunt, Larry the Cable Guy, Lloyd Sherr, Paul Dooley, Craig Ferguson, Michael Wallis, John Goodman, Billy Crystal, Bob Peterson, Connor Corum, Jason Drucker, Andrew Stanton, Holly Hunter, Sarah Vowell, Owen Asztalos, Samuel L. Jackson, Wallace Shawn, Jim Cummings, Kelsey Grammer, Steve Buscemi, Dave Foley, Julia Louis Dreyfus, Hayden Pannettiere, Jennifer Aniston, Timothy Dalton, Jeff Garlin, Denis Leary, Kevin Spacey, Ned Beatty, Kristen Schaal, Jody Benson, Michael Keaton, Amy Poehler, Mindy Kaling, Phyllis Smith, Bill Hader, Lewis Black, Jeff Pidgeon, Jack Angel, Debi Derryberry, Arnie Hammer, Cristela Alonzo, Richard Kind, Michael Caine, Tony Shalhoub, Guido Quaroni, Jennifer Hale, Julie Nathanson, Robby Benson, Jeff Bennett, David Ogden Stiers, Angela Lansbury, Richard White, Susanne Blakeslee, Jonathan Freeman and Pat Carroll. It is to be released on November 8, 2019. Plot Summary The Disney and Pixar villains are planning to take down the entire city town and put up an evil theme park and it's up to the Disney and Pixar heroes to save it right before it's way too late. Main playable characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy Goof * Clarabelle Cow * Pluto Toy Story series characters * Woody * Buzz * Bo Peep * Jessie * Hamm * Slinky * Rex * Lenny * Wheezy * Mr. Spell * Mr. Robot * Mr. Snake * Rocky * Mr. Shark * Dolly * Mr. Pricklepants * Trixie * Buttercup * Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head * The Green Aliens * Mr. Mike * Chuckles A Bug's Life series characters * Flik * Atta * Dot, now grown up * Francis * Heimlich * Dim * Rosie * Tuck and Roll * Molt Inside Out series characters * Joy * Disgust * Sadness * Fear * Anger * Bing-Bong Finding Nemo, Finding Dory and Finding Marlin series characters * Nemo * Marlin * Dory * Tad * Sheldon * Pearl * Squirt * Gill * Gurgle * Jacques * Bloat * Bubbles * Deb/Flo * Peach The Incredibles series characters * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible * Helen Parr/Elasti-Girl * Dash Parr * Violet Parr * Frozone UP series characters * Dug * Alpha * Gamma Disney Villain Characters * Big Boss Pete * Maleficient * The Wicked Queen/Witch Lady * Gaston * Ursula Disney and Pixar Villain Characters * Hopper * The Underminer * Lotso * Chick Hicks * Jackson Storm Voice Cast Members * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse (voice, replacing the late Wayne Allwine respectively) * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse (respective voice) * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck (respective voice) * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck (respective voice) * Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof and Pluto (voice and puppy dog sound effects) * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow (respective voice) * Tom Hanks as Woody (respective voice) * Tim Allen as Buzz (respective voice) * John Ratzenberger as Hamm, PT Flea, Mack, the Yeti and the Underminer (respective voices) * Blake Clark as Slinky (voice, replacing the late Jim Varney respectively) * Annie Potts as Bo Peep (respective voice) * Joan Cusack as Jessie (respective voice) * Cheech Marin as Ramone and Lenny (voices, taken over 1 character from the late great and talented Joe Ranft respectively) * Jerome Ranft as Gamma, Jacques, Wheezy, Heimlich and Pete Claws Ward (voices, taken over 4 characters from his brother, the late great and talented Joe Ranft respectively) * Owen Vaccaro as Tad (voice) * Albert Brooks as Marlin (respective voice) * Ellen Degeneres as Dory (respective voice) * Eugene Levy as Mr. Potato Head (voice, replacing the late Don Rickles respecitvely) * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head (respective voice) * Willem Dafoe as Gill (respective voice) * Austin Pendleton as Gurgle (respective voice) * Brad Garrett as Bloat (respective voice) * Neel Sethi as Nemo (voice) * Allison Janney as Peach (respective voice) * Stephen Root as Bubbles (respectively) * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen (respective voice) * Bonnie Hunt,as Sally Carrera, Dolly and Rosie (respective voices) * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater (respective voice) * Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore (voice, replacing the late George Carlin respectively) * Paul Dooley as Sarge (Cars series character) (respective voice) * Craig Ferguson as Red (voice, finally speaking) * Michael Wallis as Sheriff (respective voice) * John Goodman as Sully (respective voice) * Billy Crystal as Mike (respective voice) * Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray, Dug, Alpha and Chuckles the Clown (respective voices) * Connor Corum as Sheldon, Chip and Dash Parr (voices) * Jason Drucker as Squirt (voice) * Andrew Stanton as Crush (respective voice) * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Elasti-Girl (respective voice) * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr (respective voice) * Owen Asztalos as Dash Parr (respective voice)] * Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best/Frozone (respecitve voice) * Wallace Shawn as Rex (respective voice) * Jim Cummings as Manny, Jingle Joe and Big Boss Pete (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jonathan Harris respectively) * Kelsey Grammer as Mr. Waternoose (voice, replacing the late James Coburn respectively) * Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs (respective voice) * Dave Foley as Flik (respective voice) * Julia Louis Dreyfus as Atta (respective voice) * Hayden Pannettiere as Dot, now grown up (respective voice) * Jennifer Aniston as Gypsy (voice, replacing the late Madeline Kahn respectively) * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants (respective voice) * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup (respective voice) * Denis Leary as Francis (respective voice) * Kevin Spacey as Hopper (respective voice) * Ned Beatty as Lotso (respective voice) * Kristen Schaal as Trixie (respective voice) * Jody Benson as Ariel and Barbie (respective voices) * Michael Keaton as Ken and Chick Hicks (respective voices) * Amy Poehler as Joy (respective voice) * Mindy Kaling as Disgust (respective voice) * Phyllis Smith as Sadness (respective voice) * Bill Hader as Fear (respective voice) * Lewis Black as Anger (respective voice) * Jeff Pidgeon as Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Mr. Spell and the Green Aliens (respective voices) * Jack Angel as Rocky and Mr. Shark (respective voices) * Debi Derryberry as the Green Alien Leader (respective voice) * Arnie Hammer as Jackson Storm (respective voice) * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez (respective voice) * Richard Kind as Molt and Bing Bong (respective voices) * Michael Caine as Finn McMissille (respective voice) * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi (respective voice) * Guido Quaroni as Guido (respective voice) * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella and Aurora (respective voices) * Julie Nathanson as Belle (voice, succeeding from Paige O'Hara respectively) * Robby Benson as Adam/the Beast (respective voice) * Jeff Bennett as Lumiere/Candlestick Lumiere (respective voice) * David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth/Wind-Up Clock Cogsworth (respective voice) * Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts/Teapot Mrs. Potts (respective voice) * Richard White as Gaston (respective voice) * Susanne Blakeslee as Lady Tremaine and Maleficient (voices, replacing the late Eleanor Audley respectively) * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar (respective voice) * Pat Carroll as Ursula (respective voice) * Scott Weinger as Aladdin (respective voice) * Linda Larkin as Jasmine (respective voice) * Jim Meskimen as Genie (voice, replacing the late Robin Williams respectively) * Frank Welker as Abu the Monkey (respective monkey sound effects) * Katherine Von Till as Snow White (respective voice) * Ming-Na-Wen as Mulan (respective voice) * Eddie Murphy as Mushu (respective voice) Game Scripts ''Disney and Pixar All Stars to the Rescue'' commercial script Disney and Pixar All Stars to the Rescue game script Category:Disney and Pixar video game series Category:Video Game Category:Shows based on Video games Category:TV Shows based on movies Category:Movies based on TV Shows